spring_breakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith
Faith Rose Jones is one of four main characters from the 2013 movie "Spring Breakers." ' ' Faith is shown to be a devout Catholic, however she masks her beliefs to attend a spring break holiday to Florida after her devious friends rob a fast food restauraunt. Not much is known about Faith's backstory other than she is in constant contact with both her mother and her grandmother throughout her stay is Florida; she is also (most likely) acquaintances of Bess and Forest , two girls who attend Faith's youth pastor's club. Faith is by far the most sensible of the four girls, and is unlike them in many aspects - in retrospect, Faith yearns to be like the girls, and gives into the temptation to be like them; however she changes back to her old ways which is shown by her early exit shortly after Alien bails them out of jail. Faith has the shortest screentime out of all the girls. Faith is portrayed by the actress Selena Gomezhttp://spring-breakers.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_Breakers:_The_Second_Coming however, as the film is focused 'on a set of spring breakers' rather than the original four so this seems unlikely. Appearance Faith is pretty with long, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She is 5" 5' with tanned skin and a slim build. Faith wears a cross necklace to further connote and express her beliefs; in the poster and some of the film, she wears a blue bikini and also wears a orange bikini top with blue bottoms. In the promo pictures, Faith wears an aqua bikini top with yellow shorts and a pair of adidas sneakers and appears to be the sweetest of the girls. According to Alien, she looks about fifteen. Personality Faith is a shy, innocent, and emotional girl. She is also Catholic. She is the sweetest and the most kind-hearted out of the girls; she is very polite and gentle. She is very confident and is extremely clever and sensible. She is also the only one of the girls that does not contribute to any act of violence throughout the film. Gallery movies-spring-breakers-character-posters-selena-gomez.jpg 3743329_13049835_lz.jpg tumblr_inline_mkk8f26MrN1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mhkgof9NQJ1rtj058o1_500.png tumblr_mjbb7r6Y171rwpv9uo1_500.gif tumblr_mgt0a5opJm1rj16who1_500.jpg tumblr_mhkgof9NQJ1rtj058o1_500.png 013~101.jpg 022~64.jpg 480537 170684389747198 2130939576 n large.jpg Sg2.jpg|Selena Gomez (who plays Faith) Selena gomez jfje.jpg Srping breakers 2.jpg Trivia *Faith is portrayed by actress Selena Gomez. *Faith is a devout Catholic and attends a youth pastor's club in her hometown. *She has been friends with Brit, Candy and Cotty since kindergarden. *She does not experiment with drugs regularly like her friends; however she is shown to experiment once or twice. *She is close with her mother and her grandmother. *She immediately takes a dislike to Alien, the gangster who bails the girls out of jail. *Faith is the first of the girls to leave as she feels uncomfortable in Alien's presence. *She has the shortest screentime out of all the girls. *Selena Gomez has stated that she took on the role of Faith to shake her 'Disney' image and to be taken seriously as an actress. *Faith is the only girl who does not take part in the robbing of the Fast Food Restauraunt. She is also the only girl that does not contribute to any act of violence throughout the film. *She does not really share any similarities with her friends. *Faith is arguably the most developed character out of the four girls, as we know more about her backstory. Quotes *"I'm tired of seeing the same thing. Everybody's so miserable here because they see the same things everyday, they wake up in the same bed, same houses, same depressing streetlights, one gas station, grass, it's not even green, it's brown. Everything is the same and everyone is just sad. I really don't want to end up like them. I just want to get out of here. There's more than just spring break. This is our chance to see something different." *"It's like paradise here." *"Know what be really cool? If we could freeze life. We could just click it, and freeze it, and say this is the way it's gonna be forever. Like have this moment together, forever." *"I never wanna go home. Never wanna go back." *"Just finally feel like I can be who I suppose to be here. I know you did a really bad thing, but I'm really glad you did it. I feel better here." *"Why is this happening? This isn't suppose to happen." *"This is not what we came here for, we came here to have fun and we came here to like, party! *"I don't know this guy, or these people, I wanna go home!" *"I just have a really, really bad feeling about this." *"Please come home with me." Category:Characters Category:Trivia